Masters of the Dex
by Dark Mephiles
Summary: AU. Three years after Ash disappeared following his loss at the Unova League, a special Tournament has begun at the Indigo League to determine who the worlds greatest trainer alive is. It's host? Red the Fighter, Champion of Kanto and leader of the mysterious Dex Masters. Crossover between the Manga and Anime.
1. Prologue: Dex Masters of Kanto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

I've been meaning to write this for a while now, it's been sitting in my computer half finished for a while now. I planned to have this chapter introduce every Dex Holder, but I figured that I'd be giving to much away if I did, and I planned to concentrate mainly on the Kanto trio anyway (Though the other Dex holders will still all be major characters). So I cut it down a bit.

YOU DO NOT NEED TO HAVE READ THE MANGA TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY! I'll be covering most things anyway since quite a few events occured differently than in the manga (In order to fit with the story of the Anime). Though I do reccomend you read the Manga anyway, story wise it's better than both the anime and the games/

Essentially this story is my attempt to crossover the manga and the anime, without doubling up on characters and events. Aka making Ash into Red, Gary into Blue e.t.c. I wanted to do it for a while, but I couldn't figure out how to. Then I discovered betrayal fics and decided to use them as a model.

Please keep in mind that by betrayal fic, I don't mean I'm going to be bashing Ash's friends and Pokémon (except perhaps Paul, and then only because he's a Silver wannabe). I mean more like a massive misunderstanding, I'll probably explain most of it next chapter anyway, so I won't go into detail about it now. But essentially the usual stuff happens, except Gary decided to side with Ash, over everyone else. Keep in mind also that everything is not the same in regards to starters, if there's an existing Anime character for each role, than they go that Starter. Best example is Kanto Trio, Gary got Blastoise as his starter (Not Charizard) and Ash got Pikachu, and eventually got Charizard (Not Venusaur), Leaving Green with Venusaur (Not Blastoise)

Dex Masters = Dex Holders. As much as I hate to change the name, considering the fact that pretty much every 10 year old in the Pokémon world is carrying one around it kind of loses it's impact. The difference is that the Dex masters carry a far more advanced version with more functions. There's other things that define the Dex Masters, but I'll explain them more in the coming chapters.

In the AN below the Chapter, I've got notes about Pairings, match-ups for the Tournament and whether or not Blue should be the boy or Girl. So Please read it. And for those of you reading Legendary Journey, I should be finished the next chapter of that soon, I'm having trouble giving some seriousness to the Viridian Forest episodes (Mew knows Fire Blast and Darkrai is impatient)...

On the final note, this story takes place three years after Ash arrived home after losing the Unova League. There'll be a few Flashbacks as to what happened, but the main things you need to know for now are, all of the events in the manga (For example Red becoming Champion, Ruby and Sapphires contest, etc) have already taken place (Though not necessarily in the order of the manga), bar the end of the gsc chapter and after collecting all the gym badges, Sapphire challenged the Elite Four and became Champion of Hoenn.

* * *

Inside the Gym of Viridian city, a man stood lost on his memories. The man had spiky brown hair, and wore a pair of brown pants, and a long sleeved black jacket. In front of the man was his desk and on it were a series of pictures, that seemed to have been taken each year, throughout the pictures there were only two constants, the first was clearly a younger version of the man who was looking at them, the other was a person around the same age as the man, always appearing with a cap on, covering spiky black hair and a large smile on his face. In every Picture the two stood together in the centre of the image. Although the people and the Pokémon in image changed with each version, in many there was a man with tanned skin, brown hair and eyes that seemed permanently closed, in others there was a tomboyish girl with orange hair, in one a girl wearing a bandana with brown hair, and a young boy in glasses who could only be her brother, in another a girl with blue hair and a beanie, the second to last had a green haired man in a waiters outfit and a young girl with purple hair. In the man's mind however none of these images were complete, and he turned away from them looking mildly disappointed and disgusted with the people in the photographs.

The last and most recent however, he looked at proudly. In his mind it was the most complete of all the images, though it only had three people in it, and a load of Pokémon. Standing next to the man was the other man who had been with him in the other photos, and in between both of them was a woman, her arms around both of the man's heads with a wide grin on her face. She was wearing a white wide brimmed hat, with a similar design as the other mans, and a teal shirt and red skirt.

Next to the photo's was a research paper, nearly completed, that was the man's other passion besides training and battling Pokémon. A tradition that ran in his family, his grandfather being a famous researcher himself. Not that the man wanted to emulate his grandfather, any aspirations of that had stopped three years ago. After the other man, who had become the champion of Kanto, not that many were aware of the fact, he had offered to the man the position of gym leader of Viridian he had jumped at the chance.

Upon hearing the doors of the gym open, he left the room, sending out his loyal Blastoise to follow him. Entering the arena, he saw a young boy, around twelve years of age stand before him confidently.

"Are you here to battle me?" The man said bluntly, not being one to waste time.

"You're a gym leader aren't you? Why else would I be here?" The young punk sneered, "Let's just get this over with, I've already gotten the other fifteen badges from Johto and Kanto I need to enter this tournament."

"You conquered all the gyms in Johto?" The man said somewhat arrogantly, "Hahaha! Heh! Johto's Gyms are that pathetic?"

Seeing the growing indignation on the boys face, the man decided to wrap it up, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'll know if you are good or not by battling you right now."

Less than five minutes later, the boy was running out of the gym, with tears in his eyes, crying for his mother in defeat.

The man's name?

_Blue the Trainer_

* * *

BOOOOOM!

A powerful explosion rocked the foundations of what was seemingly a normal shop building in the small Johto town of Mahogany. If one were to go down the stairs into the building however, one would find a very different scene. Hidden traps, hi-tech machinery, spy cameras and an army of Team Rocket grunts waiting in the shadows. All things highly typical of a Team Rocket hideout and the Mahogany Town base was normally no exception.

If one were to descend into the base now however they would find a rather different scene, busted lights, claw marks on the walls and hundreds of Rocket Grunts passed out on the ground.

In the centre of the base it was far worse however, the lights had all flickered out, sparks were coming from the walls where the resting machinery had been torn apart and the floor drenched in water. Towards one of the walls of the room a Rocket Grunt, the only one still conscious in the base, was backing away fearfully from a hulking blue crocodile Pokémon, with sharp claws and teeth that was advancing on him menacingly.

"Enough," A stern and angry voice said, as the crocodile backed down. From behind the beast a man with red hair in black clothing walked in, a scowl etched onto his face. Walking over to the grunt, the man lifted him off the ground and glared at the grunt angrily, "Where is he!"

"Y-You're a monster," The Grunt said fearfully.

"I don't care," The man snapped, "Just tell me where your boss is!"

"I-I don't know!" The grunt continued afraid, "O-one of the executives might know, but I have no idea where Giovanni is."

"Don't play dumb with me! I could care less about where Giovanni is!" The man said angrily, "I want to know, where is the Mask of Ice!"

"T-The Mask of Ice," The grunt said fearfully, "I-I don't know who you're talking about."

"I already saw the data," The man said angrily, "I know you work for him!"

Suddenly the Rocket Grunt burst out laughing, "You think you're so terrifying brat! You're nothing compared to what he'll do to me if he finds out I talked!"

Hearing sirens outside, the Grunt smirked even more, "And look the police are here, I wonder what they'll do when the find you in here..."

Scowling the man tossed the grunt to the side, knocking him out as soon as he hit the steel wall. Recalling his Pokémon, the man uttered, "Time to get out of here..."

"FREEZE!" An Officer Jenny yelled out as she walked into the room, finding it empty apart from the Rocket Grunts lying passed out on the floor.

On a hill looking over the building, the man stood speaking into his Pokegear, "He wasn't there..."

A female voice on the other end responded, _"I wasn't expecting him to be, did you find out anything about his plans?"_

"Nothing new," The man replied distastefully, "But I confirmed something else, he plans to make his move at the Conference. What should we do?"

The voice on the other end was silent for a few moments, _"I'll tell him but... I think we're going to have to call in everyone."_

"So we're finally going to stop him, after all this time..." The man said smirking.

"_You've still got all you're badges right?" _The voice on the other end prompted.

"Yeah," The man nodded, "What about the others?"

"_You get Johto together," _The woman responded, _"Kanto's already planning to be there, and I'll pass a message onto Sinnoh and Unova. There'll be a meeting of the champions a fortnight before the Tournament so I'll get him to pass on a message to Hoenn."_

"Only a fortnight?" The man said with a frown, "Will that be enough time?"

"_There already qualified, that contest they had a few years ago covered that. Besides do you really think that even if they didn't they'd turn away the Master Coordinator, someone who's conquered the Battle Frontier or the Champion of Hoenn?"_

"I guess not," The man said smirking.

"_Just make sure everything is ready on your end," _The woman instructed, _"This might be our last chance, we have to stop him now, once and for all."_

"I will," The man nodded, "Bye Sis..."

On the other end a woman wearing a white wide brimmed hat, with a pokeball design, along with a teal shirt and red skirt, put the phone away. Standing next to the woman was her starter and most loyal Pokémon, a mighty Venusaur, that she'd _borrowed, _from Professor Oak's lab a few years prior, and forgotten to return. Not that she really cared that much. Looking down at the set of badges she smiled, "Good thing we won those badges before, right girl?"

The Venusaur sent her a look in response, "Hey there's different types of winning, I just chose to win mine against some stupid trainer instead of challenging all the gyms, besides if you're stupid enough to let your badges get stolen anyway then you don't deserve to enter the conference."

The Venusaur shot her another look, "Well I guess your right about that, it's not like there's anyone good enough to stop me if I tried."

"We've got the badges we need to enter now, and that's the important thing," The woman said, waving off her Pokémon's concerns, "Besides all of my brother's _friends_ are going to be there."

Her grin turned nasty at this point, "And I can't wait to meet them..."

The woman's name?

_Green the Evolver_

* * *

Atop a white mountain, blizzards howling all around him, a man stood to attention, unbothered by his surroundings. The man was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and he wore a red and white sleeveless vest over a pure black tee-shirt. His spiky black hair and his eyes, which held a tinge of red were covered up by a red and white cap, with a half Poke-ball symbol on it.

The man stood silently, seemingly uncaring, in front of five large figures, a sixth figure also stood waiting on the man's shoulder. Some would even refer to the man as cold, perhaps he was sometimes to strangers, but his friends, true friends and most importantly his Pokémon knew that this couldn't be further from the truth. He individual was actually quite lively and kind, he just never spoke much anymore, not since the betrayal. Overnight he had turned from loud and idiotic, self proclaimed Pokémon master of Pallet Town into a quiet, deadly and serious, true Pokémon master, the true champion of Kanto.

Turning around he surveyed his tired Pokémon with a smile. The Six Pokémon that had stood with him through all else, the six that had never turned their backs on him and had always stayed by his side.

Left most stood a massive orange dragon, with a blue chest, unbothered by the blistering cold hail which melted upon approaching it's body. One of the man's most loyal Pokémon, he first obtained it after he found it, half-dead, abandoned by it's original trainer. At one time the two had disagreed, the Pokémon refusing to obey the man's orders, something that had cost him many battles. However after the man had saved the Pokémon's life once more, they had formed an unbreakable bond, and the Pokémon would go on to win many battles in his masters name. When the man had faced the betrayal, the Pokémon had swept in once more, even when faced with pressure from all else that he had carried for he stood firmly by his master, his friends side. And now he stood, the most Powerful of all starter Pokémon alive, a Pokémon that could stare down any opponent in combat no matter the odds, and walk away the victor.

Next to the Dragon stood a large blue turtle, with a brown shell and two cannons mounted on it's shoulders, it too was unbothered by the cold, it's thick shell making it impervious to the elements. Most notably however, a pair of cool looking shades covered it's eyes, seemingly having no purpose whatsoever. The Turtle, like the Dragon, was one of the mans oldest Pokémon. It once lead a gang of it's kind, intent on pulling pranks on and harming humanity for what humans had forced them to endure. This changed when it met the man, when the turtle had been shocked by the humans kindness and love for all Pokémon even those that had harmed him. The Turtle had joined the mans team that day. For a long time the turtle had stayed in his weakest state, and had once left the man to rejoin it's brethren in fighting fires. However once the Turtle had learned what had happened to the man, he left his former comrades to rejoin the man. Like the Dragon he was among the most powerful Pokémon in the world, however his strength was not as great at the member of his species who was the Dragon's rival, the turtle that fell under the command of his masters rival.

The third Pokémon completed the trio started by the former two. It was a large, bulky Green Dinosaur, with a massive tree on it's back. The Dinosaur like the others had once hated nearly all humans, seeking to dedicate it's life to watching over other Pokémon, and protecting them from all who would try to harm them. This changed once it met the man though, whose kindness had earned itself a place in the Dinosaurs heart. The Dinosaur had helped to look out for the man's other Pokémon, and had once stayed behind at a lab to watch out for the others, while his master journeyed to different lands. When the betrayal occurred the Dinosaur was forced to make a choice, between the man it had befriended and the other Pokémon it had befriended and watched over. It wasn't even a choice, the Dinosaur had spent it's life as a protector of the innocent and the man was the most innocent of all. The Dinosaur had earned his place on the man's team, and although he wasn't the strongest of his species, he was close, being second only to the Dinosaur owned by his masters sister.

The Fourth Pokémon standing with the others was another Dinosaur like creature, this one however resembled a creature of the sea more, with a shell on it's back and four large flippers. The majority of it's body was blue while it's underside was a light cream colour. Unlike the other Pokémon, the Sea Creature was not caught by the man near the beginning of his journey, but instead some time into it, in a series of islands removed from the main region. As a child the Sea Creature had been separated from it's parents and the others of it's kind and had been attacked by humans, giving it a great fear of mankind, however the boys kindness had eventually win it's loyalty like it had for so many others. Once that leg of the man's journey was complete, the Sea Creature had been united with it's family, who had over the time developed a hatred of humans and outed the Creature. However the man's kindness had won over even the most hardened of the Creatures, and it had been allowed to rejoin it's herd, which it eventually became head off. Later on, after the betrayal, the two had been reunited at Saffron City, where it had been captured by team Rocket and put into confinement. It had broken out and rejoined it's old master however, and helped him and his friends defeat a flying abomination.

The Fifth Pokémon, the one to the far right, was easily the largest of the man's Pokémon. The Titan had a large, round dark blue, almost black body with a cream coloured chest. It's eyes seemed to be shut at all times. The Titan was a simple Pokémon, it had not joined it's master for any reason other than pure loyalty to the man who had captured and feed it, to the Titan, this was all that was needed and it outweighed all other obligations or loyalties. The Titan was still unusual for it's species however, as it seemed alert despite it's tiredness, ready to stand up and fight at anytime upon it's trainers orders.

The man's final and most loyal Pokémon did not stand with the others, no it was perched upon the mans shoulder instead. Ever since the man and Pokémon first met, neither of the two has ever willingly separated from the other, there closest and oldest friend. This Pokémon was a yellow mouse Pokémon, with thick red dots upon it's cheeks and a lightning bolt tail. It was the man's most loyal, his strongest, his Alpha Pokémon. They had met when the boy was ten, and despite a rocky beginning there was no one else who mattered more to the other than each other. Although the Alpha now had a mate and a child, these Pokémon were off with their own trainers and the Alpha stayed loyally with his master. It was more powerful than any other member of it's species. More powerful then it's evolved form, and had stronger electric power then even Zekrom itself.

Looking upon his Pokémon, the man spoke only two words, softly, but his Pokémon all still heard him, "It's time..."

The man began to walk back into the mountain's caves, silently, while the Pokémon on his shoulder yelled out a loud, "PIKA!" His other Pokémon, yelled out their own cries and roars of acknowledgement as well and began to follow behind him down the mountain.

The man's name?

_Red the Fighter._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

Now I need your help, what kinds of match ups would you like to see during the Tournament, essentially every Rival Ash has faced, along with the Gym Leaders Elite Four E.t.c are going to be participating? I'm also planning to have an accompanying Contest with it, so any match-up's you'd want to see there as well? Keep in mind that strength wise I'm placing the Dex Holders at around low Elite Four to Champion levels, depending on how strong they are (Red is roughly the strongest, Yellow is roughly the weakest)

Dex Master identity list:

Red - Ash Ketchum - The Fighter - Specialty: Pokemon Battles

Blue - Gary Oak - The Trainer - Specialty: Pokemon Battles

Green - Leaf 'Green' Ketchum (Highly prefers to be called Green) - The Evolver - Specialty: Pokemon Battles

Yellow – Amarillo del Bosque Verde - The Healer - Specialty: Pokemon Battles

Gold – Ethan - The Hatcher - Specialty: Pokemon Battles

Silver - Silver - The Exchanger - Specialty: Pokemon Battles

Crystal - Lyra - The Catcher - Specialty: Pokemon Battles

Ruby - Brendan Maple - The Charmer - Specialty: Pokemon Contests

Sapphire - Sapphire Birch - The Conquerer - Specialty: Pokemon Battles

Emerald - Emerald - The Calmer - Specialty: Pokemon Battles

Diamond - Lucas - The Empathizer - Specialty: Pokemon Connoisseur

Pearl - Barry - The Determiner - Specialty: Pokemon Battles

Platinum - Princess Salvia (Platina) - The Understander - Specialty: Pokemon Battles/Contests

Black – Hilbert - The Dreamer - Specialty: Pokemon Battles

White – Hilda - The Dreamer - Specialty: Pokemon Contests

Rakutsu - Nate - The Dreamer - Specialty: Pokemon Battles

Faitsu - Rosa - The Dreamer - Specialty: Pokemon Breeding

To answer some of your questions about why I picked who:

Why isn't May Sapphire? - Mainly because should I make May Sapphire, it would drastically alter the dynamic between Ruby and Sapphire from the manga. The two characters are almost entirely opposite in personality. In my mind, trying to make the two the same, essentially giving Ruby Sapphire's personality to ensure the dynamic is somewhat kept, would be making a mockery out of the RS chapter of the manga, which out of every chapter of the manga, was second only to the GSC chapter for me.

Why isn't Marina Crystal? - Blame Vincent/Jackson for existing, if I used Marina it would ruin some of the Dynamic between the three dex holders. Besides, Marina is seemingly more of a Co-ordinator then a trainer.

Why isn't Jimmy Gold? - Blame Vincent/Jackson

Why isn't Dawn Platinum? - I came very close to picking Dawn to be Platinum, it was only due to an accidental random page search on Bulbapedia that I even discovered Salvia's existence. After that I tried to compare both characters to how Platinum is meant to be and found Salvia fit more. Plus if I used her then I wouldn't have to worry about the issue of both her and Barry (Who I couldn't justify the existence of a double for) having an Empoleon

Finally the Pairing, I'm willing to give everyone a say on what pairing's they'd like to see. Especially in regards to the Dex Masters and Ash's friends. Initially, I was planning to go with the common manga and anime pairings (Favouring Red/Yellow over Ash/Misty), but then I released that by making Ruby May's brother, him being romantically interested in Sapphire, who looks almost exactly the same as her, is a bit creepy. Other than that the rules are:

-No Yaoi, Yuri or harems.

-I decided to make Green Red's biological twin sister in this story. Anyone who's read the manga will know why she never showed up before this point then, so no pairing between those two. Same kind of thing between Green and Silver since they see each other as siblings. I'm probably going to pair Blue and Green together anyway but still.

-Pairings will all be decided upon by next chapter. I've still got a few plot points I'm trying to determine that depend on the pairings, so I want to get it out of the way as quickly as possible.

-This is NOT a vote, I make the final decision on what every pairing in this story will be. Please make your suggestions in a review or a PM, along with why you think that pairing would work (Not needed, but it helps me to make a decision)

-Not really a rule, but I am feeling really tempted to write Red/Sapphire and Silver/Dawn for some reason. So what do you think about those Pairings?

Please Review.


	2. The Masters Conference

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

IF YOU HAVE JUST READ THE FIRST CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE THEN YOU MAY IGNORE THIS FIRST BIT OF THE AN (Since I just updated the first chapter with this stuff anyway).

For those of you concerned since you haven't read the Manga, I'm going to cover a lot of stuff in flashbacks anyway. Although a lot of the events leading up to the story are similar to the Manga, I've based everything around the world of the anime, so events are different enough that they should still be interesting to read, even if you have read the Manga.

I've decide to add Rakutsu (Nate) and Faitsu (Rosa) from the B2W2 Manga chapter in this, although only one chapter has been released so far, as such I will be taking some liberties with their characters, mainly with what Pokémon they have. Most notably, I gave Faitsu Victini as her main Pokémon, even though there is essentially no chance whatsoever that she will catch it. I will do my best however to stay updated with the Manga, so that I take as few Libreties as possible. I also updated the previous character list with this, as well as what each of the Dex Masters specialties (Eg. Battling, Contests e.t.c.) are.

PAY ATTENTION AGAIN EVERYONE

Ok, I managed to get this chapter out a lot quicker than I thought. For the results of the poll, It's been decided that Gary will remain as Blue. As such in this and further chapters please don't complain about this, I used a poll to determine it fairly.

Info about the pairings and other stuff will be in the AN down the bottom, so please read that.

Anyway hope you enjoy.

* * *

Professor Oak poured himself a Glass of Hot Tea, and sighed as he once more fell into a sea of memories. The Oak Ranch had changed a lot in the past three years, where once Ash's lively group of Pokémon where running about, the Pokémon had become much quieter, and less full of life. Seemingly losing the lustre that the place had held. Where it was once a common site to see numerous people come visit him in a day, now he was lucky to have one visitor a week, not counting the new trainers who had come to receive a Pokémon from him.

The Professor had known Ash since he was a young boy, heck he thought of him almost as a second Grandson, that's why he had done it, he didn't want to try and crush the boys dreams, but he'd seen numerous trainers who continued onwards, refused to give up on their dream of becoming Pokémon masters, who pushed there Pokémon to the edge and beyond, and in the end failed, destroying the lives of those around them, both Ash's and Gary's fathers had been like that. So had the Professor, but he removed himself from the life of a trainer before he went too far.

Burnout was the most commonly used term for it. Pokémon trainers that continued trying to achieve there goals but couldn't accept it. There was always one of two results if it occurred. The first was that the trainer would eventually start to blame the Pokémon they had for there failings, and become harsh and critical to them and all else around them. The other, the trainer blamed themselves and fell into a deep depression. The end result? The person becomes a mere shell of what they were before, all alone with nothing but there Pokémon.

That's when he'd gone to Ash's friends, hoping that they'd be willing to help him try and convince Ash to give up on his dream. The night that Ash returned home from the Unova League, the Professor and the others confronted him hoping to try and convince him to give up on his dream. It didn't go well. After much shouting Ash had simply left Pallet Town and hadn't been heard from since.

Perhaps the biggest surprise though was Gary's response to the situation. The Professor had thought that Gary would be the one person he wouldn't have to explain his decision too; however he couldn't have been more wrong. Perhaps it was to be expected, Ash and Gary had known each other since they were three after all and were closer than most brothers. Despite the 'disagreements' between the two in the early teenage years, rivals or not the two were still friends. Gary had argued for his friend, even for hours after Ash had left, before storming off himself. Then a year later he had returned to Pallet Town, only to hand the Professor a note, requesting that all of the Pokémon belonging to Ash Ketchum be stored at Gary's new lab in Viridian City. That was the last time he had spoken to Gary in person.

A lot had changed since Ash had left that day, most of it caused by Red, the man who has held the title of the champion of Kanto for the last two years. Oak had never met the man in person but his rise had sent shockwaves throughout the whole world. Unlike all other champions before him, Red had, despite the fact that few had met him in person, taken a greater interest in the affairs of the Kanto region then any before him.

The first change made by Red, was his active hunt for Team Rocket, where once the organisations name was spoken with fear, it was now far less of a threat. Red had systematically unleashed numerous problems for the organisation, forcing them into hiding from his wrath. Now only the occasional Rocket Crime was reported, and even then it was mostly just thugs playing off the Rocket fame.

The next was his stance towards the Gym's, where there was once numerous gyms scattered across Kanto, now only eight still stood, forcing all trainers who want to compete in the Conference to collect those eight rather than going after the easiest they could find. To top this off he had reinstated a gym leader for Viridian city as the final challenge, a gym leader who was supposedly the strongest Gym Leader in the world. Even surpassing Wallace when he was leader of Sootopolis. This rule, later becoming known as the Eight Gym Policy, was soon adopted by the new Champion of Hoenn, and soon the rest of the world after that.

The final major change to the world was the Advent of the Dex masters, though it was unknown if they were connected to Red or not. Not much was known about them, only that they were in every region and seemed to have a vengeance towards the criminal teams. Although that in itself wasn't a crime, the mystery surrounding its members and actions had caused many to fear the group as criminals.

He'd tried to save the boy he saw as a Grandson, and in the end lost not just him, but his true grandson as well. Delia would barely talk to him anymore and he had no family left to speak off. He was now simply a tired old man, with only his Pokémon left as companions.

* * *

Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan. Ash's friends. Though they had all gone on their own separate paths through life, the group still often showed up at the Ketchum house hold, hoping to perhaps one day repent for what they had done.

The one who had changed the least was probably Iris, the Unova native having been one of the one's to know Ash the shortest amount of time, as well as one of the last to agree. Still what had happened to Ash had doubled her determination to become not only a master of Dragon Pokémon, but of all Pokémon. Beginning to take her training more seriously, and putting her pride aside, she had travelled to Opelucid City and begged Drayden to take her on as a student. Currently Drayden and her shared the position of Opelucid City gym leader, and she continued training hard, vowing to one day succeed Alder as Champion of Unova and accomplish the dream of becoming Pokémon master in Ash's steed.

Cilan was one of the first to agree with Oak, having owned a gym in Straiton and in some rare cases seeing the effects of Burnout first hand, and he knew that he couldn't watch Ash become like them. Since he and Ash had parted ways, Cilan had returned to the Gym at Straition along with his brothers and helped run it together with them for a while, before the 8 gym policy was set in place. After it had been and Straiton wasn't picked to be one of the eight, he and his brothers had transformed there Gym into a very popular battle club. The result of that and time itself had drastically improved both his battle and Connoisseur skills, being one of the finest in Unova at both.

Misty was one of the ones who seemingly felt the least amount of guilt, hiding most of it inside, and yet was the one to come and help out Delia the most. Misty was a Gym Leader, and as such she often saw Burnout first hand, perhaps not as much as some of the later Gym Leaders, such as Viridian's, but still enough times to know how bad it could be and as such decided to be harsh to Ash for what she believed to be his own good, it wouldn't be the first time she did. After Ash had left though, she realised her mistake. She was the one who spoke about it the least, aside from the occasional mutter of 'He should have listened to me.' After Ash's disappearance had sunk in, Misty had, like Iris, thrown herself into training, increasing the strength of her water-types and when the 8 gym policy was put into place, she had held her head high when Cerulean was one of the first announced. By bribing them with allowing them to perform water shows at the gym, which was no longer an issue due to the policy, she had even managed to get her sisters up to an acceptable level of battling, granted in triples only, and was able to leave her gym in there care to train from time to time without worrying.

Max felt extremely guilty for what he had done, ironically it was the knowledge he craved that had caused him to agree with the action that drove the man he looked up to away. Max had strived to be the best he could possibly be as a trainer, something that had caused him to amass as much knowledge as he could from his Gym Leader father before he began his journey, knowledge that had included what Burnout was. As such, in an attempt to help his friend, he had sided with the others, to his later regret. Since then he had taken up Ash's dream and had set off to become a Pokémon master as well, recently gaining second place in the Ever Grande Conference.

May was one of the ones who felt the most guilt because, unlike the others, she should have known how Ash would react. The sheer dismissal of his goals, the lack of faith and trying to force him to become someone who he was not, it was exactly what her father had done to her older brother. The Result? Brendan had simply left one day and never returned, or even contacted them again. The only reason she even knew he was still alive was because Professor Birch, as a long time friend of her father, occasionally mentioned something about him, and even then was unable to elaborate due to League regulations, about providing information about trainers without there consent. Max hardly knew anything about Brendan either, since he had left while Max was still very young. With Ash, they didn't even have that. Despite this May had continued forward with her contest Career, winning two more Grand Festivals, in Unova and Sinnoh, along with the Johto festival she had one after Ash had left for Sinnoh. Her talent was lauded, and she was considered to be the third greatest Co-ordinator from Hoenn. However since Hoenn was known to have the greatest two contest experts in the world, Wallace, along with the Master Co-ordinator himself, it was considered to be a prestige almost equal to being the greatest Co-ordinator from one of the other regions.

Dawn was the one who perhaps had the least to feel guilty for, she was the last of Ash's friends to agree with Professor Oak, and even then had only done so reluctantly, only sitting with the others that day and not saying a single word. Despite this the guilt she felt was second only to Brock's. Through the years Ash had been gone, Dawn had managed to win all three Grand Festivals she had competed in, winning the Hoenn, Johto and Kanto Grand Festivals. She was acknowledged as the best Co-ordinator to come from the Sinnoh region, and was thought to have a good chance to become the next Master Co-ordinator.

It was Brock who had changed the most from that day though. He and Ash had known each other since almost the beginning of Ash's Journey and had travelled together for most of the time afterwards. As the first one to agree to Oak's idea, being the closest of Ash's friends, having seen what could happen from burnout first hand thanks to his father, once the fact that Ash had truly left set in it broke the man. For months afterwards Brock had fallen into a depression, and it was only through the help of his siblings and remaining friends that Brock had managed to pull his life back together, though he had become a changed man. Although he continued to study part-time as a Pokémon Doctor, Brock had taken back the reigns of his family Gym from his Brother, and trained himself like crazy to become a better battler, while also opening his own breeding centre. As a result the Pewter Gym had been selected as one of Kanto's eight gyms when the policy was set in place, despite all the problems his parents had caused. Perhaps the most notable change to Brock however was that he no longer flirted with almost everyone he met, sure he still flirted with almost every Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny he met, though it was more for nostalgic reasons than anything else. The result of this was that Brock had actually managed to get a few dates, however none had lead into a serious relationship like he had wanted.

The one who was the most depressed about what had happened was undoubtedly Delia though. The woman had never wanted to go through with it in the first place. She had only done so because she wanted to be there to support her son. When he had run away, it had scarred her, for weeks she was inconsolable and she kept muttering to herself, 'Not him too.' Everyone had assumed she meant Ash's father, it wasn't until Brock had accidently smashed the frame of one of the pictures' of Ash when he was younger that they saw the young girl was standing next to Ash, that they found out the truth. Leaf, the twin sister of Ash who was kidnapped when she was four years old, a year after Ash's father had disappeared. She would have fallen apart a long time ago if it wasn't for Ash, and now that he was gone...

Everyone had done the best they could to help Delia though, and when Gary had arrived for that single visit she was able to discover Ash was alive at least. And although she didn't know where he was it gave her hope that she would see him again. Though she was mad at first, she had forgiven Ash's friends for what they had done, knowing they did it with his best interests at heart.

Today in the house it was a rare occasion however, for once all of Ash's friends were visiting at the same time, and sharing a meal together.

"How did we ALL get an invitation to compete!" Iris yelled out incredulously.

"Well both You and Max are fairly well known despite how young you are," Brock explained, "It makes sense that you'd both be invited to compete. The rest of us are Gym Leaders, or former Gym Leaders in Cilan's case, so we were invited on that basis."

"Still, I wasn't expecting you to compete Brock!" Max said shocked.

"We weren't asked," Brock explained, frowning.

Seeing that everyone was curious Misty continued, "We got the initial invitation just like the rest of you, followed by a short message from Red ordering us to attend. Since Kanto is hosting he wants all of the Gym Leaders there to show off."

"It's fine," Brock said with a sigh though, "Although I'm not to interested in the battle portion there's going to be a small breeding competition as well, it'll be good business to compete."

"That's why I'm attending as well," Cilan explained, "There'll be a small Connoisseur contest as well during the tournament, and along with the battles it should be good advertisement for the Straiton Restaurant."

"Besides there's something I'm almost looking forward to more than the competition anyway," Misty said with a grin, "We're finally going to get to meet Red."

"Wait! You mean you haven't even met him before?" Max exclaimed.

'"No," Brock said frowning, "Red stays on the move training for the most part, if he has a message to pass on to all of us he always relays it though Erika, due to her position as head of the Kanto Gym Leaders. Since Misty and I are considered to be the weakest of the eight he's never addressed us personally."

"Can't you ask one of the other gym leaders then?" Iris asked rudely.

"The gym leaders here in Kanto aren't quite as united as in Unova," Misty said frowning, "Brock and I aren't exactly on speaking terms with Sabrina, Janine or Surge. Blaine always talks in riddles and we haven't met the Viridian Leader either. While we do talk to Erika occasionally, apparently Red did her a favour a while ago so she won't talk about him behind his back."

"And maybe I'll get a chance to meet the Hoenn champion as well," Max said excitedly.

"Is she as reclusive as Red is?" Misty asked sarcastically.

"Not exactly," May said frowning, "But she isn't an overly public champion either, I know that both Dad and the Professor have seen her before though."

"What does she look like then?" Iris asked.

"I don't know exactly," Max said, "But apparently she's really pretty!" (Oh Max, if only you knew...)

Brock patted Max on the back proudly while all Misty developed a twitch in her eye.

"Sounds like this competition should be fun for all of us then," Dawn said smiling.

"Say Dawn?" Brock asked, "Why are you and May going anyway? Not that I'm not happy you're going to be there."

"You haven't heard?" May said, "There's going to be a Contest held there during the conference as well."

"All the best Co-ordinators are going to be there," Dawn continued

"And I'm going to win it," May finished smiling.

"You shouldn't be so confident," Cilan said with a frown, "If all of the best are going to be there, then it'll be extremely hard for you to win."

"Like Wallace," Dawn said with a smile while May looked grim.

"Wallace," Cilan said with a frown, "He'll be a tough opponent for you to beat, contests aren't rated as highly in Unova since we have the musical, but even we've heard of his performances. Besides as a former champion he's sure to accel in the battle rounds."

"It's not Wallace I'm worried about," May explained, "It's _Him."_

"Him?" Dawn asked.

"The Master Co-ordinator," May said with a frown, "I don't know much about him, he hasn't competed in a while, but he's sure to be a tough opponent to beat."

"If he hasn't competed for so long then how do you know he's going to be so good," Dawn said cheerfully.

"Dawn," May said with utter seriousness, "He's won every Grand Festival..."

"So?" Dawn replied, "There's no need to worry..."

"While always starting late, and without losing a single contest he's entered," May finished.

"... How could someone even do that?" Dawn asked amazed.

"He always started collecting ribbons near the end, when there were only a few contests left, he was the confident he would win" May finished, "He did that in every region he went to, in some cases he was able to win more than one Grand Festival a year. He stopped competing because he found most Contests to be boring because of how easily he would win."

Dawn looked contemplative for a moment, "... Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"You know he's probably gay right?" Max asked lifting an eyebrow.

"SHUT-UP MAX!" May and Dawn yelled simultaneously as everyone else laughed.

* * *

"Why of all things are we having a contest at the same time as the conference?!" Gary asked shocked.

The trio were seated within Ash's Penthouse on the top floor of the Pokémon League HQ. The room was well furnished and offered a great view of the surrounding forests. Despite this however the room was scarcely used, as Ash spent most of his time training atop Mount Silver, only coming down for the occasional visit and whenever his work would begin to pile up. As such the Penthouse served another purpose. It was also the Dex Masters supreme headquarters building, each of the Dex masters were given their own rooms within the Headquaters, and there were numerous habitats for the Dex Masters favoured parties of Pokémon within the Building. Apart from this it was where Red's office was located.

Within the office, apart from Red's Desk and Chair there was a large window at the back, giving a view of the surrounding area. Three Chairs were placed in front of the Desk for when he needed to speak to any of the Dex Trios by themselves. However two large sofas were placed on the sides of the room with Computer Monitors behind them, allowing the room to seat the entirety of the Dex Masters, either in person or virtually from one of the regional headquarters. Five Photos also adorned the wall above the entrance to the room, directly in front of Red's Desk.

The First Photo, the one in the Centre, had Red himself standing in the middle with a small smile on his face, behind him his Charizard letting out a Roar while his Pikachu was posing on his shoulder. To Red's Left, Blue was standing with his arms crossed, and a small smirk on his face, next to him was his Blastoise standing ready. To Red's right was Green, smiling while inspecting her fingernails, she was also leaning on her Venusaur. In front and slightly to the right of Red was Yellow, holding her own Pikachu in her arms and giving the camera a nervous smile. In the background of the image, Cerise Island could be seen. Atop the images frame was an 'I' and at its bottom the word 'Kanto' was engraved.

The Second Photo, to the left of the first, had Gold standing in middle, his arms wrapped around his counterparts heads with his Typhlosion behind him letting off flames, and his Pichu on the ground in front of him posing. Under Gold's left arm was Silver, his eyes open in surprise but keeping the scowling expression on his face, his Feraligatr standing next to him, uncaring. Under Gold's right arm was Crystal, a small smile on her face, with hints of annoyance, Crystal's Meganium stood next to her smiling at the camera. Behind them the shrine in Ilex Forest could be seen. Atop the Images frame was an 'II' and at it's bottom the word 'Johto' was engraved.

The Third Photo was to the right of the first, and it had Ruby posing to the camera in the centre, his Swampert doing a contest appeal behind him. To his right was Sapphire giving out a large grin to the camera, her Blaziken standing next to her, ready for battle. To Ruby's left was Emerald, looking rather lost in the image his Sceptile next to him posing with a twig in it's mouth, in a similar method to Ash's own Sceptile long ago. The trio were standing on Mirage Island for the image. Atop the images frame was an 'III' and it it's bottom the word 'Hoenn' was engraved.

The Fourth Photo was to the left of the Johto image, at the right of the image was Pearl standing impatiently, his Empoleon shaking it's head in exasperation. To the images left was Diamond, currently eating out of a bag of chips his Torterra standing lazily next to him. In the centre and standing slightly behind the other two was Platinum, her Infernape standing next to her like a body guard, while Spear Pillar loomed in the background. Atop the images frame was an 'IV' and at it's bottom the word 'Sinnoh' was engraved.

The Final image was to the right of the Hoenn Photo. Standing to the left of the centre of the image was Black, with a large smile on his face and his Emboar behind him. To his left was White, smiling while her Serperior coiled itself around her. To the right of the centre of the image, was Rakutsu smirking at the camera along with his Samurott. To Rakutsu's right was Faitsu, her face showing concern while her Victini posed at the camera. Behind them, the ruins of Team Plasma's castle stood. Atop the image's frame was an "V" and at its bottom the word 'Unova' was engraved.

Within the room itself currently were Red, sitting behind his Desk while Blue stood in front of it, Green was sitting on one of the Sofa's to the right.

"It was Ruby's idea," Ash explained to his long time friend calmly, "Besides I don't see the harm of it. It'll make Ruby, Platinum and White happy anyway."

"On top of that it'll delay the Tournament a bit." Green said smiling, "Not enough to force the Mask of Ice to wait to next month to perform his plans, but enough that he'll be more rushed to get things done on time. There's a chance that he might slip up because of this."

"I guess it makes sense then." Gary said with a sigh, "At least there isn't going to be any other competitions like that though that'll be wasting time."

Both Ash and Green said nothing.

"I find your silence really reassuring," Gary said sarcastically.

"I may have agreed to have a small competition for Breeders and Connoisseur's," Ash said sheepishly, "Don't looks at me like that, it made Diamond, Gold and Faitsu happy."

"You and I both know that despite his skill, the only reason Gold attends any breeding event is to flirt with women." Gary said angrily.

"I'm sure that's not it!" Ash said back angrily.

"Stop!" Green said separating them, "Blue stop provoking him, and Red, your student is a pervert, deal with it!"

"Fine," Gary said with a frown, "Say Red, how did you manage to get the other champions to agree to this anyway?"

"It was close, 4 out of the six of us agreed to it." Ash admitted, "Lance, Sapphire and I already knew the purpose of the Tournament and Cynthia was interested in seeing who the strongest trainer in the world was. Alder was against it because of how much extra work it would be and Drake was reluctant because he was afraid it would embarrass the Orange League. In the end I had to make the rules kind of strict though to convince them all to compete."

"What do you mean?" Gary asked.

"Here," Red said pulling a stack of pages out from the desk, "See for yourself."

Catching it Gary read the first few lines and his eyes widened, "Red... These are Elite Four challenge rules!"

"The standard conference rules are too easy for one of the champions to fight under," Ash explained, "Besides, it'll force the enemy to use their full power or risk being knocked out of the competition. If we're lucky it might even force the Mask of Ice to show his hand early on."

"What are Elite Four rules?" Green asked curiously.

"They're a set of harder rules designed for Elite Four challenges," Gary explained, "Unlike the normal conference rules where you register yourself and all the Pokémon you have at the beginning of the Conference and you then get to register which six Pokémon you'll use in battle the day before. In Elite Four rules you register a single team of Pokémon at the beginning and your only allowed to use those six. Over the course of the Challenge or Conference the Pokémon will begin to rack up damage, not all of it being able to heal overnight before the next round begins. Plus your opponents will be able to see what Pokémon you're using and be able to devise strategies and counters."

"Is shouldn't really be a problem for one of us anyway," Ash explained, "Both Blue and myself have fought under those rules before, and you only have Six Pokémon anyway."

"What about the triple battles?" Gary asked, "Why do we have them in the Conference?"

"We can use it to weed out the weaker trainers," Ash explained to his counterparts, "We can be certain that the Mask of Ice won't fall in the opening rounds of the tournament, and there are going to be thousands of trainers competing, if we only went with Single Battles it would take us far longer to get through all of them. Any trainer of note that falls during this part of the tournament, will be placed under the watch of the G-Men. Besides the Dex Masters are in groups of three for a reason, we're practically guaranteed victory in this part of the tournament, unless we have to face one of the other groups."

"The Second part of the Tournament will begin after the first week," Ash continued, "During this part we'll have double battles, this will finish weeding out the weaker trainers. On top of that, as we already know, the best agents under the Mask of Ice always work in pairs, if we can uncover even one of them, then we should be able to determine his identity."

"The Final phase of the Tournament will take place in the third week," Ash finished, "During this time, we will apprehend the Mask of Ice as well as determine who the strongest trainer in the world is. The closing ceremony has been timed so that it's held shortly before the date in which the Mask of Ice should be heading to the Ilex Forest."

"Never could give up on that dream of yours could you Ash." Gary said chuckling.

"Green, do you have the Wings?" Ash asked, ignoring Blue.

Reaching into her brown bag, Green pulled out two feathers, one shimmering with the colours of the rainbow and the other completely silver. Grabbing them, Red placed the two into a chest, before it locked itself tightly.

"That chest is designed by the G-Men and built by Kurt of Azalea" Ash explained to the two, "It was made with the same materials is the GS Ball, so it's impenetrable to anything we or anyone else can throw at it. It's also been built with a time sensitive lock and numerous tracking devices built in, there's no way this thing can be stolen or even opened until it unlocks itself in the closing ceremony of the tournament."

"I still don't like that we're risking this Red!" Gary said angrily, "If the Mask of Ice gets his hands on these he wins! And who knows what will happen if he does!"

"We have no choice," Ash said sighing.

"Red is right Blue," Green said sadly, "I want to stop him, more than anyone, but they're the only things that will actually manage to get him to come out of hiding, nothing else will work."

"How do we know he's even going to attend the tournament anyway!" Gary said, "What if he just uses the world's attention to make another play for Lugia and Ho-oh!"

"He has no other choice," Green said grinning, "If there was any other way at all for him to get the wings he would have done it by now. Lugia and Ho-oh are not only fast, but both are impossible to track without taking the wings to the right spot to summon them. We already had Crys try to track them with her dex just in case, and even she couldn't get a reading on them. "

"The tournament also limits his options," Ash explained with an identical grin, "This whole Tournament is going to be broadcast worldwide! It'll be a media circus! He won't be able to take a single action out of order without the whole world knowing about it!"

"The Mask of Ice prefers subtlety," Green continued, "If he didn't he wouldn't go to so much effort to make it seem like the Johto division of Team Rocket followed Giovanni's orders instead of his own. While it's helped him keep his syndicate the strongest its limited his recruitment drive. His strongest are the other Masked Children and he can't risk entering them in the Tournament since either Silver or myself would be able to recognise them immediately. If Silvers information is correct he doesn't have anyone else strong enough to face even one of us and win."

"How do we know that he won't try and bring in anyone from outside his organisation to help? Gary argued, "We know Cyrus did and it worked for him!"

"We can count on his extreme paranoia to work against him," Green said smirking, "The man's paranoid to the extreme, he's not going to risk anyone taking the wings when they're available like this."

"Besides who can he call to help?" Ash said smiling, "Hunter J is out, Platinum was able to derail her two years ago. Maxie and Archie are both dead and Giovanni hates the Mask of Ice more than he hates me!"

"And what about Galactic?" Gary asked.

"If Cyrus or one of his lackeys even tried to enter Kanto he will be executed on site," Ash said with no emotion in his voice, "Galactic has hurt too many people and Pokémon for me to forgive them."

"Didn't the Sinnoh government let them off with a warning though?" Gary asked.

"I don't care what the Sinnoh government rules," Ash continued, "This is Kanto where I hold the majority of power. Besides Kanto has the Dark Gym Leaders. Along with your vote we have at the least a split verdict among the Gym Leaders of Kanto, which means that my original decision holds."

"I see," Gary said nodding, "That makes things easier."

The current ruling Government system of Kanto was based around its heavy culture of Pokémon battling, even more so than some of the other regions that boasted about their musicals, contests and Pokeathalons. As such the Government system within Kanto consisted of the Champion, Ash, who made general decisions for the entirety of Kanto and the Gym Leaders below him, who ruled over their respective Cities and the surrounding areas. The gym Leaders themselves were broken into two major group politically. The Dark Gym Leaders was a term used to describe Lt Surge, Sabrina and Janine. All of whom had adopted a harsher stance towards criminals and crime than any other gym leaders worldwide. This had often as a boon to helping Red stamp out the power majority that Team Rocket had held within Kanto three years previously. Unfortunately however, the trio were also known to oppose the Dex Masters as well, mostly due to the lack of information about them. The Dark Gym Leaders were opposed by the Good Gym Leaders of Kanto, which consisted of Brock, Misty and Erika who all advocated for less harsh methods of dealing with crime and criminals. The final two gym leaders, Blaine and Gary sat in the middle of the two groups. The two of them more often than not agreed with the decision that Red had made, being the only two gym leaders to be aware of who Red is and what his goals are.

"And so the Mask of Ice will be all alone..." Ash began, the emotion returning to his voice.

"...With nowhere to run..." Green continued.

"...And nowhere to hide." Ash finished.

"Could you not do that?" Gary asked exasperated, "That twin talking thing the two of you do is just creepy."

"We know..." Green began.

"...That's why we do it..." Ash continued.

"...Besides..." Green continued.

"...We are technically twins..." Ash continued

"...Even if we haven't been together all of our lives..." Green continued

"...So we're supposed to do it." Ash finished

"Red I hate you so much right now," Gary said sighing.

* * *

Thanks for reading, Please review.

A small note on Ruby: Am I overstating his abilities with Contests? I don't think so, in the Manga Ruby was shown to have an exceptional amount of skill in Contests, exceeding that of any Co-ordinator shown in the anime. If I remember correctly throughout the entirety of the RS chapter, the only times that Ruby lost a contest were against Wallace, who is pretty much acknowledged in the anime as the greatest Co-Ordinator alive. And that was only at the beginning of his Pokemon Journey, it's not inconcievable that he would get better over time. On top of that, the Contests he competed in during the chapter were following the games rules rather than the Anime, which I think would be harder as he would have to cater each of his appeals to a specifc area rather than basically anything like they do in the anime.

A small note on Green: It turns out that Leaf is a real name, I didn't know that.

I've thought about it and I've decided that I am willing to change what Red's party will be during the conference (I mainly picked the six from last chapter because it's his HGSS team and he was training on Mount Silver). There are some conditions for suggestions though:

Red's team WILL include Pikachu and Charizard

Red will only have Pokémon that Ash had already caught in the anime, or that he gained during the manga, no others. I know that Pokémon such as Dragonite or Lucario are cool, but don't bother suggesting them, because I'll just ignore it.

For all of the suggestions for Ash's Pokémon, keep in mind that they've been trained enough to become fully evolved, with the exception of Red's Pikachu and possibly his Eevee.

If you're going to suggest Red's Eevee than please state whether you'd prefer it's pre-evolved form (Which is capable of transforming between the three original Eeveelutions) or Espeon.

Mewtwo counts as a Pokémon Red caught.

Keep in mind that the strongest of Red's Pokémon will be his Pikachu and his Charizard.

Also keep in mind that if you pick any of the starter Pokémon final forms that Red owns, that power wise they will still be weaker than the version of that Pokémon that the Dex Master who has it as the starter would be (For example his Sceptile would be weaker than Emerald's)

As for the notes about the pairing, I haven't gotten any real suggestions bar Red/Yellow, I'll be keeping a record of current (And one's I've been thinking about) pairing's in the AN's at the bottom of the chapters of the story, along with possible battles for the conference for you to give me your opinions on, as long as it isn't listed under set pairings, then feel free to (And please do) give me suggestions of battles and pairings you'd like to see and opinions on the one's I've suggested.

Current Pairings: Blue/Green, Red/Sapphire.

Pairings I'm considering (And why):

Brock/Rosa (Brock is a dedicated Pokémon Breeder, and Pokémon doctor, essentially he pampers and keeps Pokémon healthy, for someone who's an ex-member of N's Team Plasma, I think Rosa would like those aspects about him),

Diamond/Platinum (kind of standard, but I like the pairing anyway)

Ruby/White (There both all about Pokémon performances, Ruby for contests and White for Musicals),

Silver/Dawn (Silver is essentially what Paul wishes he could be, and Paul/Dawn is one of the most common pairings, so I figured, why not?).

Battles I'm considering: Gold vs Anabel, Green vs Trip, Silver vs Paul, Red vs Price, Black and White vs Cheren and Bianca.

Please review.


End file.
